


To Coccham

by soprano_buddy15



Series: Peace After Battle [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Coccham, F/M, Family, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Post Season 4, Sihtric's such a family man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4Sihtric and the boys (along with Eadith) head back to Coccham after the Battle of Winchester.
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom), Finan/Eadith
Series: Peace After Battle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736485
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is yet another fanfiction of my boy Sihtric. I hope you enjoy it, and constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

The walls of Coccham were starting to peak out of the trees as Sihtric and the rest of Uhtred’s men turned the corner. Sihtric felt the mood of the group shift; they were finally home after nearly a year away. The gates were open, and Sihtric could see that the many farmers who called Coccham home were selling their wares to each other and to the trading caravan that had stopped on the road. 

Sihtric felt his heart beat faster and started grinning. His wife and son were close by, and he fidgeted in his saddle with excitement. 

Finan heard the rustle and glanced over at his friend, a smile lit up his face. He shared a look with Eadith, who was riding beside him, and called up ahead to Uhtred. “Lord!”

Uhtred glanced back, and his eyes found Sihtric. He chuckled. “Sihtric, why don’t you go on ahead to prepare the stable hands for our arrival?”

Sihtric shared a grateful look with his lord and with Finan and moved his horse into motion. Flying past Uhtred, he gave his horse the reins and promptly left them behind on the road. 

A couple of farmers had noticed the group, and were watching warily. It had been a year, after all. Trotting up, he found one of the stable hands sons, astounded at the incredible growth that had found him throughout the past year. “Tell your father that the Lord of Coccham is coming,” he said as he swung off his horse, handing the reins to the boy. Now that he was closer, the residents of Coccham recognized him and tittered excitedly. 

Glancing around quickly, he could tell that the residents had done well for themselves when they were gone. Their buildings had fresh straw on the roof, and it seemed as though the crop yield had been bountiful.

“Sihtric!” He glanced over, and grinned as the Abbess Hild walked toward him.

“I take it you are the one to compliment for how well Coccham has fared,” he said as she came in for a hug.

“Oh, I did a little bit.” She smiled softly, and he knew that she had found her calling. He remembered the first time he had met the woman, as she earned her mail by taking the first head. It was brutal, but his admiration and respect for her only grew as they became closer. He raised his eyebrows, a question on his lips. “She’s in the back field,” she said knowingly. 

Squeezing her arm, he turned and started running back out of the gates, ignoring the kind laughter from the rest of the residents. He sprinted around the corner, barely dodging Uhtred and his horse as he came around. “Don’t forget the flowers!” Finan yelled at Sihtric’s retreating figure. 

The barley field was lush and green, and he quickly scanned the field. He couldn’t find her, and he grimaced in frustration. “Do you know where my wife is?” He asked the closest farmer. 

Startled, he looked up from his plowing and it took him a moment to recognize the man in front of him. “Sihtric! Welcome back!” The relief was palpable on his face as he new that his lord was back to the estate. He rested his chin on his plow as he looked over the field. “Ah, there is Ealhswith.” He pointed to a group of women in the middle of the field. “Congratulations as well.” Confused by his extra remark, Sihtric thanked the man and started making his way to them.

As he got closer, he still could not see her. “Ealhswith!” He called. “Ealhswith!”

The women stopped working, and one the was slightly stooped stood up, a misshapen lump on her back. The weeds she had been pulling dropped from her hands, and she let out a cry as she started moving towards Sihtric. 

Heart bursting, he ran to meet her, but was shocked when she prevented him from putting her arms around her. “Ealhswith, what is it?” He asked, confused.

She kissed him lovingly. “We were blessed the last time you were here.” She smiled, and turned to the side. Sihtric could only stand in shock as he saw the small babe sleeping gently on his wife’s back. “Ealhswith,” he whispered.

She took his hands, tears on her face. “I am so relieved that you are here, Sihtric. I prayed to God everyday that you would return to us.”

He touched his forehead to his wife’s, and felt the tears brimming in his eyes. “I am so sorry I was gone so long.” He said tenderly, brushing her soft hair carefully from her face. The way it curled in soft waves so gently down her back made him go mad every time he thought of his wife’s beauty. “And that you had to go through this by yourself.”

“I had Hild, and the other women,” she said. “Our daughter was determined to meet her father.”

He leaned back in surprise. “It’s a girl?” He asked, his face bright. Tears continued pouring down Eahlwith’s face. “Have you named her yet?”

Eahswith shook her head. “I wanted you to be here when we did,” she said, squeezing his hands. “It was only a few weeks past that she came. We heard about Winchester, and knew that you had to be there. I was so frightened, Sihtric…” 

He pulled her close again, his touch saying all that he could not put into words. How much he adored and loved her, the regret that he felt at leaving her for so long, how proud he was of her for raising their family without him.

“Where is Sihtric?” He asked, thinking about his son. 

She held his hand as they began walking back towards the walls of the estate. Uhtred had granted them a small house within the walls. “I believe he is with the smith’s wife. She too, just had another child and agreed to care for him as I worked in the fields. I will send for him as we get home.”

Relishing in being back with his wife, they turned back through the gates and into the courtyard. Finan was showing Eadith around, and Ealhswith left out a joyful laugh. “Did Finan find himself a woman?” She asked, smiling.

Sihtric nodded. “They pretend to be good friends, but his concern for her wellbeing is very obvious.” They shared a knowing look with each other before approaching them.

“Ah! It’s the lovely Ealhswith!” Finan exclaimed as they came up. “How are you faring?” 

“Very well, thank you,” she replied. “I am grateful to God that you are all okay.” She turned to Eadith. “It is very nice to meet you.”

As the women met, Sihtric grabbed Finan’s arm and brought him around. “Look,” he said excitedly. 

Finan let out a whoop of joy as he noticed the sleeping babe on Ealhswith’s back. “Brother, I am so happy for you,” he said, and Sihtric laughed as Finan pulled him into a great hug. 

“Sihtric!” He heard his lord call, and he looked around. Uhtred was coming from the smithy, and a little boy trailed behind him. “I found this one as I went to get my sword sharpened.”

“Da!” Young Sihtric darted around from Uhtred’s legs and ran as fast as his five year old legs could carry him. Sihtric scooped him up and squeezed him tight. “I missed you,” his son said quietly. 

Sihtric closed his eyes as he relished in being surrounded by his wife, his kids, and his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sihtric and his wife retreat to their humble home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up, there's some suggestive scenes in this chapter. Nothing explicit, but it's obvious that some things go down in Sihtric's house.

Sihtric was so in love with his wife. 

He sat at their table in their tiny home, their tiny daughter’s cradle tucked beside his chair. She was sleeping, her small hands curled into fists beside her head. His heart was full and content; their son was in bed in in the room adjacent to the kitchen, and Ealhswith was standing at the hearth, stirring the kettle from which the delightful smell of stew was coming. 

He gratefully took a bowl from her, and waited patiently for her to say her prayers before tucking in together. “Oh, Ealhswith,” he muttered. “How I’ve missed this.”

She smiled. “I can’t imagine you would have gotten cooking like this traveling with Uhtred.” Ealhswith raised her eyebrow knowingly and he chuckled.

“You are absolutely right. Osferth can only do so much cooking before Finan decides he needs to take over,” he ripped a chunk of the bread and dipped it in his bowl, soaking up the broth. “And unfortunately, Finan cannot cook.”

They talked late into night, the embers in the hearth burning low. Their bowls were long empty, and Sihtric’s belly full. “Thank you for dinner, my love.”

She reached across the table and rested her hand on Sihtric’s. Her fingers ghosted over his missing rings. “Always, my dear.” He broke their gaze as their daughter started fussing. Ealhswith started to stand, but Sihtric motioned her to sit. “She’s still sleeping,” he said, resting his hand on her chest. He marvelled at how small she was; his whole hand fit over her torso. Her eyes were still closed, but she let out a great yawn and settled back down, content with her father near her.

“She looks comfortable,” he remarked, looking up at his wife. 

“Our bed is probably just as comfortable,” she suggested, a sly smile fitting on her face.

He grinned, and grabbed her hand as he stood from the table. “You are a very smart woman,” he said, and pulled her toward their room. Closing the door behind them, he kissed Ealswith, holding her face between his hands. 

“I try my best,” she muttered against his mouth, and promptly pushed Sihtric backwards and fell into their bed.

Their furs were warm as they lay together afterward. Ealhswith was resting her head on Sihtric’s arm as they faced each other, his hand resting on her soft skin. 

“How I’ve missed you, woman,” he whispered as he softly kissed her jaw. She giggled, and then pushed him away. “I hear the babe,” she said, getting up and wrapping his giant cloak around her. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He groaned as she left room. 

The room was cold on the other side of the furs, and Sihtric was reminded of the brutal weather after sailing away from Bebbanburg. Shuddering, he slipped on his trousers and followed his wife into the kitchen. 

She sat at the table, feeding the babe, and he reached into the hearth to stir the embers, adding more wood. After the fire grew again, he grabbed one of the smaller sticks for kindling and brought it back into their room, setting it into the small pit by the window. 

“That’s much better.” He jumped when Ealhswith rested her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. He felt her pause as she studied the top of his head, and brought her hands up to examine his braid. “How long has it been since you braided your hair?”

Sihtric turned around and made a face, thinking about it. “I think the last time was just before we left for Bedwyn,” he said. “Uhtred’s daughter Stiorra did them for me.” 

Ealhswith pulled the bead from the end of the braid and started detangling the mess. “Your braid held up well, then,” and she set the beads on the small table beside their bed. She smiled at the tight curls that sprung around his face, and gently ran her fingers through them. Sihtric groaned as she massaged his head. “Now come,” she whispered. “It’s much warmer _under _the furs.”__

__Sihtric pulled Ealhswith close as they settled under the covers. She gently played with his dark curls and he closed his eyes contently._ _

__“Sihtric,” she asked quietly. “What happened?”_ _

__He opened his eyes and was moved by the concern in her face. He knew that she was upset at how quickly he had left after returning from Northumbria. “You know that Bebbanburg was struggling when we came back,” he whispered, remembering. “Edward refused his call for men and we took Father Beocca and Young Uhtred with us.”_ _

__Ealhswith nodded, frustrated with her king that he would refuse to send men to help their lord._ _

__Rolling onto his back, Sihtric stared at the ceiling as he continued talking. “Young Uhtred made it into the castle, but we were caught unawares. Aelfric’s son Whitgar, who was presumed dead, had returned with many men. He ended up killing Aelfric and-“ he swallowed, remembering the sound his lord had made as the bolt sunk into the priest’s chest. “and Father Beocca.”_ _

__Ealhswith let out a shuddering gasp, and he pulled her close, holding her tight. “We managed to get out, but got shipwrecked after a terrible storm. Osferth had broken his arm, and Uhtred could hardly lead the men anymore.” With a pang, Sihtric remembered having to trade his rings and armbands for the horses. He had worked so hard to earn them, and just like that, they were gone and forgotten. “The lady Aethelflaed had decided to force Edward’s hand and meet the Danes at Tettenhall, where there was a great battle.”_ _

__“We had heard of Tettenhall.”_ _

__He swallowed thickly as he remembered the battle. Getting pushed to the ground, being unable to swing his axe, only getting up one Finan had killed the Dane attacking him…_ _

__“Once we made our way back to Saltwic and to the Lady Aethelflaed, I was able to rest and protect the Lady Aelfwynn, Aethelstan, and Stiorra.”_ _

__“Aethelstan?” Ealhswith inquired, confused. “Who is this?”_ _

__“Edward’s firstborn,” he replied. “The little boy who was riding with Uhtred.”_ _

__“Oh.” The surprise was evident in her voice._ _

__“That’s what we all said. But Aelfwynn was promptly betrothed without Aethelflaed’s approval. Uhtred came to collect us and we hurried to meet Aethelflaed at an old church.” His heart plummeted as he remembered how unraveled Finan had become at the potential of the sickness._ _

__He continued telling Ealhswith everything that had happened, and she hardly interrupted. “Edward then asked us to escort the Lady Aelswith to Bedwyn where she could raise Aethelstan.”_ _

__He paused, struggling to continue when the words were not coming easily. Ealhswith sat up and pulled Sihtric up with her. The furs fell down into his lap, and he noticed her worried look. “Sihtric, please tell me.” She grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly._ _

__“Haesten found us,” he whispered, a vacant look in his eyes. “He was seeking revenge for humiliating him after we were on our way back from Bebbanburg.”_ _

__He felt Ealhswith start to shake, her fury rising within her. “He is a snake, Sihtric. He has no honour.”_ _

__He didn’t even acknowledge her. “They tied us up, Ealhswith,” he said, turning towards her. There were tears brimming in his eyes. “I hung upside down for nearly an hour.” A tear dropped down his cheek._ _

__Sihtric trembled when he remembered the world coming in and out of his consciousness, and swooping feeling in his head and Osferth’s worried words. He could remember hearing Uhtred’s voice yelling, and then he was on the ground, the world rolling around him as Eadith gently cradled his head._ _

__He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Ealhswith tenderly caressed his head, pulling it to her shoulder. She was shaking as well. “I’m so sorry, Sihtric,” she said, and he felt some tears fall on his head. “I can’t even imagine…”_ _

__He took a deep breath. “We got out, thanks to Eadith. But I never want to feel that again. In and out of blackness, your head feeling like it’s swelling….”_ _

__She gently shushed him and lay him back down, pulling the fur up around him. “I am sorry you had to go through this all, and then go and enforce a siege,” she said, still caressing him. “But you are here now, and I do not think our lord has any plans to ride to war soon.” He nodded, taking comfort in her words. “You are allowed to rest now, my love.”_ _

__Shuddering, Sihtric pulled Ealhswith close and kissed her deeply, feeling the weight of his feelings leave his shoulders. “I am so in love with you, Ealhswith,” he said, his soul as open as it had ever been._ _

__“And I with you, my love.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story, as I think Sihtric was a little more troubled than he let on in episode 9.


End file.
